Rebel of The Third Street Saints
by ZayneRegins
Summary: The Mysterious Rebel stumbled upon the the world's most dangerous Street Gang, The Third Street Saints. He goes undercover working with the Syndicate but was founded out and ended up fired.. He meets up with the lovely Shaundi. Will they despise or come together? Find out in the story. (Summary sucks..)
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I'm YoungDragon! I know weird name, but anyways I am writing my first story on FanFiction Reader. I have other stories on Wattpad if you wanna see same name.**

 **Now...**

 **On with the story...**

 **Saints fem boss/pierce**

 **Shaundi/OC**

I waited smoking a cigar outside of the Broken Shillelagh, talking with my boss Lorene.

"Remember Rebel I want that device back safely without any trouble. Understood?" I nodded taking a quick puff.

"Sí Señior, Ill get it back to you..and I hope I get the money first I don't like it when my money is fucked up..understood?" I told him letting a puff of smoke out then stomping my cigar out.

"But of Course I know how you work Mr. Rebel." I hung up as I fixed my shirt. I looked to my right seeing a girl in purple skin tight pants purple tank thats barely holding her breasts showing her stomach covered by a black cropped jacket.

Damn..

I noticed a small device in her hand as I smirked slowly. It looked as she was yelling at someone on the phone distracted.

Now's my chance..

I got off the wall walking towards her as I 'accidentally' bumped into her stealing the device in the process.

"Watch where you're going dickhead!!"

"Me? You shouldn't yell at a damn phone. So watch where YOU'RE going señorita."

I walked away as my phone buzzed I picked it up seeing it was Lorene. I answered as I kept walking smirking.

"Hello?"

"You get it?"

"Got it so if you could wire the money? Grasias." I hung up but kept my phone there when I heard a yell. I had a feeling it was her..

"HEY ASSHOLE!!"

I kept walking till I heard running footsteps behind me. I was turned around violently as I stared down at the woman.

"Where is it!? Hmm?? Where the hell is the device!?" I played it cool as I looked at her confused. I put my phone away as she pointed her purple nails into my chest.

"What deivce? Look lady you're crazy alright so just leave me alone." I tried to walk she pulled me into an alley as she tried to search me. when she tried to go low I stopped her.

"Hey! Hey! No access for you that's all of me down there, So don't think about it-" I grunted when her other hand grabbed my crotch. She looked up at me as I raised an eyebrow smirking she blblushed madly letting go.

I chuckled as she backed up fixing herself. I looked at her as I fixed my jeans.

"You do that to every guy if they look suspicious?" I smirk as I raise an eyebrow looking at her. She glared blushing madly. I walked up closer to her as she backed up to a wall.

"Stay back or I'll kick you in the balls!" She was about to kick me but my reflexes kicked in as I grabbed her leg holding her thigh pressing my body against hers.

"Now, Now...no need to be violent..Listen...I wanna know why you are walking around pissed at everything. Something bothering you?"

I could hear her breathing becoming ragged as she put her hands on my chest.

"Non of y-your damn b-business...I-I don't have to answer to you.." I nodded as I lifted up her chin getting close to her face.

"Well seems we have a very awkward situation don't we?" I look over at the person who spoke as I let go of the girl backing away.

"B-Boss!! Um...uhh..this guy s-stole the device..from me." She said as I looked at her chuckling.

Her boss smirked folding her arms as she walked toward us.

"Seems to me that it was gonna be something different and what did I tell you about screwing up a job? hmm?" The woman looked down as her boss sighed.

"Sorry bout this man she's been edgy lately. Um maybe say 500k and we never speak of this?" My eyebrows raised at that as I see her pull out a huge wad of cash.

I look at it then at the 'boss' before taking it. I unfold it as I glide the money against my thumb smirking.

"Sure thing Señorita..I didn't see anything..pleasure doing business with ya." I took it and walked off as I hear the girl start to complain about me getting away.

Ill never forget this wonderful crazy night.

 **Hi...**

 **Soooo..this is the first chapter ill explain the situation and the main character in the next one.**

 **Till then Dragon out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two of the story enjoy!**

 **(Shaundi)**

After that fucking stunt the Boss and I returned to the Hideout. I had to figure out that guy and who he was...

Kenzie..

I called Kenzie to ask her to search up something called the Rebel of Steelport. I heard rumors and seen reports of this mysterious person.

"Yeah his name is uh...unknown. Weird..

Height: 6'2

Weight: 247 lbs

Age: 24

Eye colors: grey (right) red (left)

Original hair color: Dark Brown

Hair dye: Bright Red

Style: Black Shirt w/ half top of buttons undone, Black Jeans, and Black Boots.

Specialty: Smart, athletic, Martal arts, Technician, Assassin and stealthy.

Background: He comes from a poor family in Mexico. His father was in the military while his mother stayed home.

He gotten a job at the age of 14 and has been till he hit 18 when he started to be a hitman.

Ever since then he's killed over 5600 people and ends up with a huge reward. He sends Half the money to his parents in Mexico to help them live. He also sends food and clothes to his hometown to help them out.

He has had education. He started school at the age of 3 and graduated in 1975. Attened college for four years. He was already living on the danger side while in school.

No wife. No kids.

Where abouts and Location: Unknown

Ethics: Italian/Mexican-American

Body Structure: Well built.

Scars/Tattoos: Tatto sleeve on his left of past and present encounters and quotes.

Right arm: A tribal line on his bicep.

Chest: 'Dead man tell no lies."

Neck: Sinner(right) Theif (left) a black tribal star (back of neck)

Back: "Trust No One." running down his spine.

Dic-" I stopped her as I started couching.

"Uh..I think we can skip that Kenz..Who does he work for?" I said maintaining my blush thinking back to what happened.

"He worked for...The Syndicate..but is currently unemployed. " My eyes widened at the Syndicate part..he..didn't kill..no no..he didn't.

I flashed back to the plane to see anyone who matched the description..I did see one that matched it...same guy who was..oh god..

He stood there staring at me...smirking as he approached behind a guard. Lorene told him to keep me hostage.

He was about to grab me till the whole battle started as he tried to help out. Lorene called for him as he grunted running after them protecting them as they disappeared...

"Fuck me.."

"Only in your wildest dreams Shaundi..Anything else you need to know?"

"No I'm good thanks."

"No prob." She hung up as did I as I leaned against the wall.

Least he didn't kill Johnny..but the Syndicate!? With that asshole!?

I grabbed my keys and headed down to the front entrance getting into my car driving off.

 **(Rebel)**

I was riding my motorcycle down the street towards the Shilliegh to grab a drink. Turns out the fucking device was a fake...abd I got fired..

Me? Fucking fired? Hell he sent me after it not my damn fault I didnt know it was fake...

I sat down at the bar ordering a drink. I had a feeling I was followed as I watched someone get spun around scared out of his wits.

I smirked as I snuck away leaning on a table behind her drinking my beer calmly.

"And here to think I wouldn't think of you as a stalker." I smirked as she whipped around to me narrowinf her eyes at me. She stormed to me snatching my beer pouring it to the floor flipping it as she smashed the end holding the bottle to my throat.

I looked at her with a blank face as I snatched the bottle tossing it as I grabbed her pinning her arms as she struggled.

I told the bar tender not to worry as I dragged her put of the place taking her back to where we were except farther as I held her to the wall with her back towards me.

"You know we didn't have to do that. But shame I had to drag you out..Now look I wanna be adults and not children so lets talk yeah? Let's be civil for once?" She glared at me then said fine as I slowly let her go.

She turned around to me as she fixed herself I did the same. She studied me for a few minutes shaking her head.

"Like what you see mami?" She scoffed as she looked away looking down.

"Tell me.."

"Did you kill a man named...Johnny Gat?"

She looked towards me with concerned eyes..

Johnny Gat...

I thought a moment as I shook my head no. That name was familiar but nothing comes to mind.

"It happened weeks ago..my boss and I were with him in a plane flying over to Steelport...where we met Lorene.."

That's what caught my attention. Syndicate..Lorene...it all hit me as I remebered the situation.

 ***Flash***

"Go make yourself a fucking waffle were done here!!" Johnny said I tried not to snicker as I stood in the back watching, my eyes landed on the girl beside her as I looked her up and down.

Not gonna lie would bang her in a heartbeat... When Lorene asked us to dispose of them I walked to her first.

He told me to keep her and get rid of the other two. I smirked as she glared at me.

"Looks like you're coming with me sexy.." Then bam! the whole riot happened as I fought back to help the others but one of the sisters yelled for me to follow as I grunted running after them dodging bullets.

After all that I heard that the Famous Johnny Gat was dead..

 ***Flash End***

I bit the inside of my cheek. I looked at her as she stared at me.

"If you think I had killed him? I didn't. Was only order to get you.." She nodded as she stuck her hand out. I looked at her confused.

"I just wanted to call truce...and least be on a good foot.." I raised an eyebrow at her as she waited. I slowly stuck my hand out shaking hers then an idea happened as I smirked pulling her closer to me.

"In order for that to happen...I want you to go out with me..then we'll see.." she narrowed her eyes blushing a bit as she slowly agreed.

"Tell me beautiful what is your name?"

"Shaundi..Yours?"

"Call me Rebel...till then I'll tell you what my name is.."

She rolled her eyes as I grabbed her chin making her look at me. I run my thumb down her lips slowly as I got close to her face seeing her blush.

"Till then dearest Shaundi...I shall see you...meet me at the Shilliegh tomorrow at 7:30 and dress sexy.." I whisoered the last part in her ear feeling her shiver as I pull away backing up looking at her as she composed herself walking away.

I smirked as I looked at her walk away mostly her ass. I fixed myself as I headed back to the bar grabbing a couple beers then headed home.

Today was yet again a crazy one..

As I walked up to my apartment I felt someone was behind me as I turned arpund punching one guy in the face as another grabbed me from behind.

I flipped him over tossing him into the other guy. I got into a fighting stance ready to fight till I was tazed. I grunted as I fell to the ground unconscious felt as I was dragged away.

 **(Shaundi**

 **A/N: I felt flustered..never knew I could write that..)**

I shivered and gained focus as I slowly headed back to my car sitting down regaining focus as I processed what happened...

I'm going on a date with the notorious hitman...

I must be insane..

I gotta know his name..

I started up the car as I headed back to the HQ. When I got out my phone buzzed showing there was a notification of a meeting right now.

I headed up seeing the gang there everyone looked at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Boss what's going on? What's the situation?"

"Why don't you explain?" I was confused till I got closer. I looked seeing...

Rebel!?

I looked at the boss as she didn't seem happy..I cleared my throat as Pierce stood by her arms folded.

"So Shaunds...why do you think we have the notorious rebel sitting here unconscious? Well after a status report of where you were...we had to bring him..luckily for him he was close."

"But..boss why is he here?"

"Well let's have him awake to tell him yeah?" She said as she pulled his head back splashing water on him.

He shook and gasped as he blinked gettint the water and blurriness out of his eyes.

His eyes landed on me glaring hard as he tried to get up. He then realized he was trapped as he looked down.

Shit..

 **(Rebel**

I was woken up by water as I blinked looking around till I saw Shaundi...

That bitch tricked me..

I was about to get up till I felt restrain as I looked down.

The hell??

I looked around seeing more purple as I saw the same girl from last time with me and Shaundi...

The Boss..

She smirked at me as she walked to the side of me arms behind her back.

"Hello sleepyhead. I'm glad you're alive thought Pierce might've shocked you too much...seems not.

"Why the hell am I here...I should be at home relaxing not dealing with bullshit.."

"Funny you say that my lieutenant here kinda lead us to you but she didn't even know.." The boss said as my eyes narrowed.

"Now then...Since we have you here we know you worked for Lorene..and was fired soon after...why is that?"

I stared at Shaundi for awhile as my face did not change. I was a bit pissed.

"The device that I had was fake and it costed me to lose over 5 million dollars..so now not only I'm out of money I'm to be shot whenever I step foot there.." I kept looking at Shaundi till the boss stepped infront of me.

"Well good sir...you're in luck...if you work with the Saints..you don't have to worry about being fired we may fall but we get back up and get at things yet we try to figure it out..we have strategy to fall on plus...revenge on the Syndicate. What you say?"

I looked at the boss and everyone else. Then back at the boss.

"I'm in..."

"Excellent.."

 **A/N:**

 **Well..Seems the Rebel has a date and is apart of the Saints...what a night for him eh?** **Anywho next part is the date and maybe the first move to make on the Syndicate.**

 **As always tune in next time..**

 **Dragon out!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Part three coming at yah!**

 **(Rebel)**

I stare at Shaundi glaring daggers as she bite her lip folding her arms. The tension between us was thicker than ice.

She cleared her throat as she tried to speak.

"Don't say shit to me..."

"Well fuck you too! I didn't know they would do this to you! Besides I didn't even know I was being watched.."

I sighed hanging my head. She kneeled down in front of me as she put a head on my thigh.

"Look...I'll untie you-"

"No ma'am you won't. Boss said not to till we can trust him."

"How the hell are we if his tied up!? Think of that Pierce..plus I still have to go on a date with him be stupid to keep him here."

"You're doing what!? A date!? With that guy!?" The guy named Pierce yelled as his eyes went wide.

I smirked as Shaundi stood up putting her hands on her hips sighing. She walked behind me and started cutting my ropes but Pierce rushed over to stop it.

"Girl you crazy!? What if he kills you?!?"

"Pierce I nearly died by VC do you really think I care what happens besides I don't go unarmed."

"Yeah but-"

"Ey Essay calm down she's a big girl she can handle herself. And I'll help her out when she needs it."

"Yeah right I can do what I can. I don't need your help."

"Alright then don't ask me when it's trouble." I said then I noticed the ropes were loose then I snapped out of them rubbing my wrists.

"Well that feels way better...thanks love." I said as I stood up stretching. Pierce face palmed groaning.

"Damn it Shaundi! I told you not to! Now the boss is gonna have my ass maybe even yours!!"

"Oh calm your tits chico! She said why she's doing it so don't worry. Im sure will be back...not tonight..maybe tomorrow." I said as I fixed my clothes.

Pierce glares at me then at Shaundi. He started telling her that I gotta be in my spit by tomorrow morning. I scoffed as I put my hands behind my head.

Shaundi told Pierce not to worry as she pulled me with her. Before we started heading out I noticed someone watching from afar..

The boss..

She was eyeing me. I turned when we headed out. Shaundi rubbed her temples groaning.

"Sup babe? Got something on your mind?"

"One...not your babe...two Im just irritated by all this...if only they didn't worry about you and worried about Lorene.."

I didn't say anything even though I was about to make a dirty comment..She is right...Lorene should be dead not from me but for her and the Saints..for loosing Johnny..

"You're right.."

"I know I'm right-wait..what?"

"You're right. They shouldn't worry about me..For the sake of your friend and fellow Saint..Lorene is the number one priority.." She looked at me then down nodding.

"I know it's not your place but I want to thank you for taking the device...if I hadn't known...I would've been in trouble better yet fired.."

I shook my head as I got closer to her lifting her head up.

"Hey! Stop it...you wouldn't be fired..you're the closest besides Pierce that the boss depends on..She puts her life on the line to save you guys...I'm sure she wouldn't do it." She looks at me eyes glossy as I wiped the tears before they escaped.

I have read her files before..not once has she shed a tear..but not she looks so vulnerable..

I leaned in closer to her face cloaing the gap between us. I felt her arms on my chest as I caress her face.

I deeped the kiss pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around me. Her lips felt so soft as well as her skin as my hands touches her hips.

I felt her shiver when I touched her warm skin as a small moan escape from her mouth. She tries to get closer to me moving her body rubbing against me.

We played tongue hockey till we heard the ding of the elevator. We pulled apart wiping our mouths and fixing ourselves as we walked out.

"Alright...I'll meet you at the spot at 7 and remember! Wear something sexy alright?"

I said turning around to her walking to my car. She scoffed as she agreed walking to hers. we drove off in different directions to get ready.

My chest felt fluttered as I felt a small smile creep on my face.

 **(A/N: I am gonna do some of the Pierce and Boss interactions.)**

 **(Boss)**

After watching Shaundi and the Rebel leave I glared at the Rebel sending him a message through my eyes as he disappeared with Shaundi.

I appeared from behind the wall leaning on it watching Pierce talking to himself taking off his hat scratching his head.

I cleared my throat as he turned around quick. He paled as he swallowed hard.

"B-Babe!..uh..wh-what yah doing here?"

"Pierve..what did I tell you? Yet you let the bloody moron go..Shame.."

"N-No! Shaundi cut him loose! I told her that you said not to even tried to stop her!! I did try I swear!!" I narrowed my eyes trying not to laugh as I got off the wall arms folded still walking to Pierce.

He looked scared shitless as he backed up falling onto the couch. I climbed over standing infront of him. Panic was all over his face as he was swallowing again.

"Cotton mouth? I have givin' you one job..yet you still didn't do it..as punishment no ass for you for a whole month.."

"WHAT!?!"

 **(Shaundi)**

I felt so nervous as I looked for something in my clothes standing in my bra and panties as I looked at a black dress.

hm..maybe this..

I held it up to me notocing I would have to either lose the straps or go braless..

damn it..

I tossed the dress on the bed as I unhooked my bra straps making sure it'll hold as I slid on the dress.

once I had it fixed I noticed it had a breast support inside as I unhooked my bra tossing it pulling my dress up the rest of the way.

I spectated myself as I liked the way it looks.

Sexy..

I smirked as I did a 360 then heard my phone ring. I went over seeing it was the rebel himself.

"Hello Mysterious Rebel."

"Hello Sexy. Change of plans gonna come pick you up instead send me your address love."

"Saves me a trip and some gas."

"Har Har. I get it just send it to me alright see you soon."

I hung up as I sighed chuckling sending him my address as I took off my ponytail holder letting my hair down fluffing it up a bit as some of it covers my right eye.

Hot..

More than he asked for..

I put on my lipstick, eyeliner, and a little bit of eyeshadow as I looked at myself smiling smugly.

 ***Ding Dong!***

That was quick...

I head towards the door slowly opening it.

"Fuck me..."

 **(Rebel)**

I arrived after she sent me the text I headed to her place.

I pulled up to her apartment as it looked pretty nice. I got put fixing my silk shirt with half the buttons undone and tucked in with the sleeves rolled up.

As I checked myself I headed up to her apartment ringing the doorbell as I waited.

The door opened up as I saw her I felt my black slacks tighten..

"Fuck me.."

"Hey now..that's my line."

I was speechless she pushed way past sexy to hot..hell gorgeous. I swallaowed ad she looked smug.

I blinked a bit as I cleared my throat.

"Well I didn't expected this...you look incredibly sexy right now...don't know if I can keep my hands to myself..."

I wasn't lying either..she let me in as I couldn't look away. I stood behind her as she bumped into me.

I stared at her hungrily as she puts a finger to my lips. She shook her head as she pushed me away.

"Not yet lover boy we have to see how this date goes first..." She whispered closely to me nipping my earlobe. I looked at her as she grabbed her stuff and heading out.

I shook my head as my pants can't be any tighter...

I followed her down to my car as she was waiting. I opened the door for her as she climbed in. I closed the door as I got in the driver seat starting up the car.

We headed to downtown Steelport to a restaurant called Shooting Stars. She loomed at me knowing this place is expensive. I smiled smugly at her. I got out as well as she as I grabbed her hand locking my car up setting an alarm.

We headed in as I told them who I was as they lead us to a table right outaide with the view of the whole Downtown.

I heard her gasp as she looked around. She looked at me again as I smiled. I walked to the table pulling her chair out as she sat down pushing her in a little.

Once I sat all I heard was..

"How the hell did you get us these seats?" I shook my head chuckling as I looked at her.

"Senorita..is that all your worried about? Not even a thank you?" Ahe blushed a bit trying to not act surprised as she said thank you.

I rubbed my chin as I looked ay her she was speechless as she looked all arpund and down at the city.

So beautiful..

The way the lights shined on her made her mesmerizing..

The waitress approached getting ready to take our meals she was a little bit middle aged like a mother as she smiled at us both.

"What can I get you two lovebirds this evening?"

I looked at her to order firat as she looked at the menu telling what she wanted as I did the same. We handed pur menus to the woman as she went off to get the ordered.

I looked down towards the city as I could feel her eyes on me.

"You are really something Mr. Reb-"

"JaeJin..I guess I haven't really introduced myself well.."

"JaeJin. I like it..and I also like you."

"As do I Shaundi..and yes I am really something. Wanted to treat you special..since you did set me free. I thank you for that.."

She blushed taking a sip of her champagne. I reached grabbing her hand looking at her. She looked at me.

"Shaundi..tell me something why are you truely not happy?" She was taken back by that as she couldn't answer. She thought for a moment.

"I-I don't know...I haven't really thought about it...I don't know.." I rubbed her hand as she kept thinking.

"I say it would be...that I wasn't happy with myself...I use to be a druggie..did nearly every drug that was around..even made the boss try a few..."

I sat listening to her hearing her story that wasn't on her file. She took a few breathes as she tried not to cry.

She told me about her dead ex Veteran Child who nearly killed her..that made my blood boil of course but least he was dead..I squeezed her hand for support.

She sniffed as she held the tears back. She told me the struggles and change she went through to get where she is today..

Even the rest of the Saints...these guys had it rough...glad they're doing well..

"I...I feel different from then..yet..some don't like how I am...they tell me they miss the old Shaundi..but I couldn't go back to her.."

"Hey..hey..you shouldn't care what they want...do it for you..but only thing they don't like is the attitude..and before you say anything..I have seen you before..so I know what im saying..Only changw they want is your attitude.."

I got closer to her putting my hand on her thigh squeezing it.

"I want foe you to be happy...don't let negative things get to you..be you babe..simple." She nodded as she looked to me squeezing my hand. I looked at her lost in her eyes. Till we heard a 'ahem' we pulled apart.

"Sorry to interrupt..but your food has arrived.." The waiteress curtsied as the food arrived infront of us. We thanked them as we began to eat.

After we finished she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I looked over to her as she smiled at me softly.

I smiled back.

 **(A/N: I will put the aftermath of ththe date in the next part..kinda teared up not gonna lie...be strong Shaunds!**

 **Till Next time!**

 **Dragon out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! Part 4 coming at yah!**

 **(JaeJin)**

I smiled at her as she grabbed my face pullung me closer to her kissing me softly. I slowly deepen yhe kiss then pull away.

Fuck she looks so fucking sexy..

I had to get out of here sooner...we stayed that way stating at each other..

The waitress showed us the bill as I paid it off we got up and headed to the car..

I couldn't help but kiss her again as she kissed back.

Moans escaped her mouth as grabbed my shirt not letting go..luckily we were hidden as I felt her hand rub my thigh dangerously close to my crotch as she bites my bottom lip pulling it a little.

I growl at her as she climbed in the back of my car I followed her feeling her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

She pulled away looking at me with lustful eyes..she pushed me back slowly making me sit down on the seat. She rubbed the front of my pants feeling myself harden inside of them rubbing her hand slowly killing me in agony.

I throw my head back growling as she teases me..I look down at her as shes kissing the outline of my bulge making me groan.

I run my hand on her back grabbing the zipper unzipping till she stopped me..

"Not so fast..rebel..I'm getting you first.." She said seductively as I ignored lifting her dress up slowly as she try to move away.

I pull her back lifting her dress as she rubs her tongue against my bulge..her moans make me know she's lost control..

I start massaging and squeezing her ass. More moans escape as she pushes her ass against my hands.

She unbuckles my pants pulling my 9in out letting the cool air hit it..She looks at it hungrily as she starts to lick it slowly moving her hair out the way.

I squeeze her ass more smacking it as she moans sucking the head a bit before going down slowly.

I groan as I bite her ass a bit making her wiggle it..

She slides me out of her mouth rubbing it she slowly while climbing on my lap rubbing herself against me.

I squeeze her hips kissing her deeply making out with her. she removes her panties tossing them as she shivers a bit positioning herself over the head before going down whimpering a bit.

I groan as I let her adjust before moving my hips slowly. She throws her head back a bit bitting her lip closing her eyes.

I pull off my shirt tossing it feeling her hands touching my skin..I lift her dress off of her seeing she isnt wearing a bra...

Fuck...

I attack her breasts licking between them squeezing them and sucking on her nipples hearing her moan out..she runs her fingers through my hair gripping it as I move my hips deep inside of her.

She whines a bit shivering as she tries to be in rhythm with me. I lay her down putting her legs over my shoulders before shoving my member in deeper hearing her cry out gripping the seat.

"You're...being very..naughty..love..."

She arches her back as I slam my hips into her feeling her tense up as she gasped..she moaned whsipering and mumbling 'fuck me' for her I heard it..and did as she wanted..

I started fucking her sensessly...the car started to rock as I kept fucking her..she kept yelling out 'Oh god!' or 'Fuck yes!!' which was music to my ears..

she digs her nails into the seat babbling and moaning like crazy as her eyes roll back..

I lift her up as she rides me holding me tightly not letting go. She whines louder as I fuck her faster and deeper she closes her eyes; crying out in pure bliss.

I felt her inner walls tighten around the shaft as she moans out loudly. She slides off getting down on her knees sucking me off twirling her tongue around the head tasting the pre-cum..

She strokes me faster as I throw my head back moaning out as my body tenses up.

"Ahh fuck..I'm coming! ah..ah..arrgghhh!!!! Shit!!!" I grunted shooting my load into her mouth jerking a little bit..she licked her lips looking up at me.

She climbed onto the seat trying to gwt to the front as I stop her grabbing her waist rubbing her wet walls with my fingers sliding a finger in hearing her gasp as she squrimed a little.

"g-get your fingers a-away from their...ahh!" She said stuttering as I finger her deeply running my tongue against her. She shivered knowing she can't escape as she moans out.

I slide my tongue in fwelifweling it tighten already as she tries to run...she moaned out she's coming as she tightens around my tongue. I tongue fuck her as she grips the seat tightly moving her hips as she whines releasing onto my tongue as I lick her up.

Her body jerks a little as her knees go weak she falls back onto me turning back to me kissing ne deeply.

I lift her legs onto the seats as I rub her soaken walls more tongue wrestling her as she rubs my member feeling it harden again.

Her cheeks red and face shown nothing but lust as she looks at me tonfue sticking out as kiss her every time.

She shivers again as I slide two fingers in fingering her deeply as she strokes the shaft.

I moaned out as she throws her head back onto my shoulder. I fingered her deeper till-

 ***ring! ring! ring!***

Fuck sakes..

Shaundi heard it too but notices I haven't stopped.

"A-Aren't you gonnna..ah..get that? Mmmh!!" I shook my head as I fingered her faster. She squrimed again crying out as she keeps following my pace stroking me faster as I grunted.

The whole car filled of moans and pants as she reaches her limit as im not far behind relasing myself tensing up.

After climaxing few more we got dressed heading back to her apartment to go for another round.

Best. Fucking. Night. Ever.

 **(A/N:**

 **...okay..** **sooo writing smut...yeah...**

 **Still learning it but I say that was...um..** **yeah...anyways!**

 **Next part it'll be a day with Boss and Pierce! with little JaeJin/Shaundi...** **but mostly Boss/Pierce..**

 **Tune in next time!**

 **Dragon out!!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5..**

 **Leggo.** **.my eggo..**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Saints Row only the OC!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Boss)**

I yawned as I felt sunlight hit my face. I got up seeing it was 7:30...

Why the hell am I up this early? I must've skipped drinking..

I went to my bathroom doing my morning routine. I remembered last night as I narrowed my eyes after washing my face.

I ran back into the room grabbing my phone as I dialed Shaundi. I waited till I heard a masculine groggy hello...

That wasn't Shaundi...

"Hello!? Who are you and where is Shaundi!?" I yelled irritated as I waited hearing a groan from the other line.

"Yo Shaunds...here some crazy chick is yelling for you.."

"Shit!"

I heard her say as she grabbed the phone.

"Boss...um..sorry about that did you need something??"

I looked at the phone offended as I clicked my tongue. She knows why I am calling...that hooch..

"Well seems you drank a little too much to remember...oh I don't know..YOU LET A MASS MURDER LOOSE AND TOOK HIM WITH YOU!!?!?!"

"Right..but don't worry I'll be bringing him back I swear on it! We're getting ready and will be there soon!" Shaundi seemed distracted as she sounded frantic. I sighed as I told her to be here before 8:10 and hung up.

"Just fucking great.."

I called Pierce telling him to come to the HQ and to get all the Saints here to decide the Rebel's fate.

 **(Shaundi)**

I was sleeping peacefully in warm arms snoozing away till my phone ringed. I heard a groan from behind me as the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" A groggy voice said as I didn't move. I heard what sounded like a loud voice on the other end as JaeJin groaned waking me up telling me some 'crazy lady' was on the phone..

Boss!

"Shit! Give it here!"

I took the phone acting calm as Jae laid back down throwing an arm over his face.

"Boss..um sorry about that...did you need something?" I face palmed as I knew what this was about. She explained, well yelled why and I nodded.

Jae got up stretching as the covers fell exposing his naked form..I blinked cheeks red as I kept looking at him.

I heard the boss sigh as I shook my head focusing on the conversation I told her we'll be there soon. She told me to be at HQ with the Rebel at 8:10..

I looked at the time cursing as it was 7:40..I still needed to do my makeup and everything..

I hung up and started to get ready JaeJin noticed as he put on his clothes.

I fixed my makeup and hair as I juat put on foundation eyeliner and Lipstick putting my hair into a high ponytail.

I walked out of my room seeing JaeJin sitting on the bed in his clothes from last night. He looked sexy with bed hair.

I fought the urge to tackle him as I walked to my closet grabbing an outfit. I grabbed my black jean jacket plant skin tight pants white tank and black high heel boots.

I put my outfit on looking at myself once more till I felt arms wrap around me. I already knew as I rolled my eyes.

"Jae not now..We gotta head to HQ the boss is pissed.."

"I'm sure she's fine. What time we gotta be there?"

I looked at the clock and gasped as it read 7:55. Where the fuck does the time go?

"Like now!? Let's go!!" I grabbed his arms pulling him out the door with me as we ran to the car getting in and speeding off to HQ.

Shit...

 **(Pierce)**

I looked at my watch seeing it was 8:07 and still no Shaundi nor Rebel.

I looked at the boss seeing she's not too happy...I texted Shaundi telling her to hurry up.

As on cue the elevator dinged and out came Shaundi and Rebel.

Finally..

Boss turned glaring at them as she got up arms folded. She tapped her foot as the Saints looked back and forth between them...

"Least you made it...now Rebel to the seat..and I need him tied up!" Boss ordered as the Rebel walked over being tied to a chair. I heard Shaundi scoff as she folded her arms mumbling.

I stood by her leaning over saying, "Wanna run that by me again Shaunds?" She glared at me as I leaned away..

Girl gets angry fast...sheesh..

Boss walked around the Rebel staring him down as the Rebel looked at Shaundi..

"So..Rebel..seems your fate belongs to me...I love it.."

"Yeah? Well make it quick..Shaunds and I gotta go somewhere later.." He looked smugged but the boss wasn't happy..

I looked at Shaundi as she blushed narrowing her eyes at the Rebel telling him to shut up with her eyes.

Man...she's crazy..

The boss chuckled as she straighten up then in a blink of an eye.

 **SMACK!!**

I blinked a couple of times as did everyone else..

Boss slapped the shit out of him...

Damn...!!

Shaundi was about to check till I grabbed her holding her back. Shit she was strong! I didn't let up as the boss grabbed the Rebel's jaw making him look up at her.

Shit is about to get real...

 **(Boss)**

He thinks is so smart to talk to me that way?

I think the fuck not..

"Look here asshole...I don't give two shits what you an Shaundi do...I am gonna keep you here all night if I have to...and that's a promise." I let his face go as he spit out blood from his mouth.

Damn...I smacked him good..

I fixed my hair as I straighten up looking down at him...

"Now as I was saying..Your fate is in my hands and I can either have you KILLED..or you join us..and I say your chances are very fucking slim right now mate..."

He just glares up at me as he kept quiet..I leaned forward in his face...

He aint bad lookin...Shaundi got a good one...

"So Rebel...what will it be? Kill or Live?"

He has the balls to smirk at me...I narrow my eyes at him as I have one of the saints stand behind him with an empty gun..

Rebel still has the smirk of his face as he raises an eyebrow..

"Kill me...I dare you.." Such balls...I like it..I ordered the Saint to shoot as I see the Rebel's eyes didn't even flicker a bit when the trigger was pulled..

"Ballsy I say...I like you Rebel...might be a good asset to the Saints...I guess you're in.." I said as I turned walking away telling them to untie him.

I told Pierce to get things ready as I headed out to Kenzie's..

When I stepped into the elevator I felt chills run through me from that little event...who knew the guy had such balls to look death in the face...

then again he could be that psychotic...

I love it...

Shit..what am I saying?

 **(JaeJin)**

Well not what I expected but I loved it...once I was free I stood up rubbing my wrists.

Man I hate when they're tied too long...

I looked seeing Shaunds tapping her foot. I looked at her blank as I stood in front of her.

She huffed as she turned away from me. I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Sorry love...I had to...I had a feeling I had a 50/50 chance..so I took it.."

She sighed telling me to be more reasonable and careful..

I nodded as we headed out. That's one thing I don't wanna relive..

 **(Boss)**

I gathered myself as I head to Kenize's. I still had the chills even if I stopped thinking about it...

Damn..Rebel really is getting to me..

I walked into Kenize's lair as I head to the main room. I saw the super nerd on her laptop in the dark as she had a cup of joe right by her.

"Hello Kenz...needed to talk to you love..You know the rebel yeah?"

"Physically and mentally no..but I have read his file! Still can't find his name out..." She said not looking towards me typing away.

I nod as I rub my chin tapping it...hm..might have to dig a bit..

I told Kenize to keep looking and find out who would know what this man is capable of..

I headed out calling Pierce. Hope he has everything ready..

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Everything ready? Im heading back to HQ...are they gone?"

"Y..yeah...but I wasn't around them!! I did what you wanted me to do...so..so they escaped.."

I rolled my eyes sighing...this boy I swear..

"Pierce...sweetie...LEARN TO MULTITASK!! Im going to find them..and you better have everything ready before we get back!!" I heard he whisper an okay as I hung up.

One job..one fuckin job..

 **(A/N: Boss is a bit British..her personality is kinda like Paige from WWE. Then again no one can replace the actual Paige.)**

I headed over to Shaunds as I knocked on the door. I heard noises and movement as I leaned to the door.

When it open I saw the rebel there in some shorts and...shirtless..well then..

I raised an eyebrow as he stared at me a bit annoyed I didn't care anyway as I pushed pass him.

Shaundi poked her head out of her room as she gasped coming out again in a tank and some shorts.

"So...you two living together now?" I asked the two as he scratches the back of his head looking away. She cleared her throat telling me they weren't.

I nodded as I walked around them. When I was walking around noticed something large in Rebel's shorts as I raised both eyebrows then blinked walking in front of them.

I looked at them as they didn't look at me.

You know...I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous..Rebel looks hot as fuck...wish he was with me an not Shaunds...

What am I saying!?!? I should be happy for them...I cleared my throat as I folded my arms.

"Well..I received news that you two weren't there...I'm here to pick both of you up myself! If you've forgotten Shaunds...we're killing Lenore today!!"

I heard her curse as she rushed to her room Rebel looks at me arms folded.

"You just love cock blocking don't you? I thought you guys were still preparing?" He said a bit annoyed as I pretended to be innocent.

"Oppsy...my bad...look Rebel, I'm the boss and whateva I say goes! We have everything why you think I was having Pierce get everything ready?" I said pointing my slender finger at his chest.

He didn't look amused as Shaunds came out of the room he turned to her raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well Rebel? Get dressed you're coming with us!" He looked at me narrowing his eyes as he went to change. Shaundi looked at him then at me.

"Shaunds..love..I know you and Rebel wanna fuck...but right now we gotta kill! Then after all this you guys can fuck! Savy?" I said clasping my hands together.

"Yeah..but boss..why were you looking at him like that?" I blinked as I looked at her confused.

"Pardon? Like what?"

"You were staring at him..like...the way you stared at Pierce..before you started dating.." I felt she read my mind some how and knew what I thought..

I blinked again as I looked at her.

"Boss...you're jealous aren't you?" My eyes widen as I looked at her...she read my mind.

"Wow...but why?"

"Well Shaunds...I admit I'm jealous...but I can't do that to you..or Pierce but...that man of yours gives me chills of thrills I never experienced..." I said shaking my head putting my hands on my hips.

She narrowed her eyes then nodded agreeing with me.

"Don't get me wrong I hate myself too for thinking..but hell he has more balls that I ever seen in a man except Johnny..but when he looked me dead in the eyes...I felt chills run through me when I told them to fire...he didn't even blink.."

Shaundi looked at me as red shown on her cheeks a little. I told her not to worry about it.

"Anyways..let's go! Not waiting for death to come." I said Shaundi yelled for the rebel to hurry as I walked out. I heard both of them following me to my car as Shaundi and I got in the front he got in the back.

We raced to the HQ for the Heist. I told Rebel how everything was planned and sorted out but he chuckled.

"That seems legit...but not so sure it'll work love..."

He really wants to be on my bad side...I glared at him through the mirror as I looked back at the road.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter...this is for Johnny..and we're going out with a bang!"

"You say that but I doubt it'll work...instead of going into the front try the back garage. The bomb and everything will fit not saying you may need to clear out a few Morningstar but that's easy."

I heard him as I rolled my eyes taking a deep breath trying to not lose my patience..

We made it to the HQ as we headed to the elevator.

I stood between them arms folded. Kinda irritated at the rebel.

It stayed silent as we made it to the penthouse. I walked out with them in tow as we grabbed our weapons and got ready for battle.

Pierce, Shaundi, Rebel, and I headed to the elevator guns and weapons ready.

I had my Pistol locked and loaded as I seen the Rebel holding an rpg...

fuck...

he looked hot right then..

He checked it to make sure it was in place and ready to launch. Pierce told everyone what they will be doing he pointed to the Rebel telling him he'll be riding with the bomb crew.

I objected saying that the four of us are driving in. He was bewildered but agreed as he fixed what the jobs were as I felt two pairs of eyes on me.

Shaundi and Rebel...

Once we left the HQ, we hopped into my car. Halfway through the ride Pierce interrupted the silence.

"How many times you gonna check that gun?"

"How ever long it takes to get there!!? "

"Jesus just asking.."

"Well maybe you sho-"

"Enough you two were almost there!! Christ...acting like children honestly!"

The rebel held up his rockets checking them then sits them down carefully.

"When we get here just start blasting snipers will probably be in the corners of the garage. Other then that we should be good!" Rebel said as we were nearly there everyone nodded as we drove through the gate and into the garage.

He wasn't kidding there were snipers in there..I shot two of them while he blew up the other three.

Damn..

Once we cleaerd the garage we had thebsaints bring in the bomb i started it up.

"Why didnt we start it after we killed Loren!?" Shaundi yelled.

"Because...uh...she's right..we should move." Pierce said as I face palmed we rushed to the elevator getting in.

We were nearly to the penthouse till the elevator stopped abrutly.

"Pierce what did you do!?"

"Me!? I didnt do anything it just stopped!!"

"The doors opened as Rebel rushed in shooting rockets then switching to his Assult Rifle.

This guy knows his shit...

Once we reached the lab area clearing the rest of the Morning Star. We came a big Naked monster infront of us.

"The hell is all..this??" Rebel said as he looked at all the wiring. The monster looked up seeing us as he told us he is friendly.

"I can help you.." His russian accent strong and rough. Us four looked at each other thwn opened fire at the glowing orbs around the big guy. He fell down then stood up.

"You want some clothes now?" I just looked at Pierce rolling my eyes as we headed out following the guy.

We followed the giy all the way upto seeing Loren trying to escape. We all fired missing as Loren smirked when the doors closed.

Rebel ran to the balcony as did i jumping onto the big metal ball.

"Cut us down!! Quickly!! Not letting that bastard escape!!!" I yelled holding onto the ball rail. Rebel started firing at the upcoming MS. Once cleared we heard the ball crank then..

 **WOOSH!!**

Down we went falling at 100mph. The ball gotten stuck as he hit the ball hard. We heard a roar as a Giant came at us jumping onto the ball.

"Get off our ride pal!!" Rebel yelled shooting at the monster till it flew off.light was shinign around us till we were hit hard.

 **THUMM!!! CRASH!!**

We hopped off the ball as i landed on him hearing him grunt as we looked at the ball rolling down the street.

We looked at each other cougjing as we got uup seeing the others. Rebel and Shaundi hugged as she asked if he was okay. He nodded.

"Alright babe either we blow this shit up for revenge or.."

"Or you can keep it for yourself..as a trophy.." The big guy Oleg said as i thought a moment then remembering Johnny...i made my decision.

We all drove down the street as fast as we could looking behind us seeing the building started to break apart.

We drove off heading home for Johnny's funeral...

Pierce and i sat in the hearse as Rebel and Shaundi sat in the truck with Oleg in the back. The mayor of Steelport was giving a speech honoring Johnny and her husband.

"What the..." Pierce started as i poked my head out with the others looking seeing green and black trucks rolled up.

I shot a couple of shots banging on the car for him to go climbing back in. We sped off dodging anyone and everything as the trucks gained on us.

"Who are those guys!?!?" Shaundi yelled. We were coming to the end when a brade of rockets came at us knocking us off the side into the water we wall jumped out reasurfacing.

Pierce held onto a dead body as i grimaced.

"The fuck just happened!?"

"Luchadors...they are Killbane's attack dogs..."

"What they did to Johnny's funeral.."

"Relax babe...Oleg..you know how we can get them back?"

"Yes there are a few people who can help you..."

"Sounds like a plan..let the games begin.." Rebek said smirking as we got out the water.

I like where his head is at...

Let the games begin indeed...

 **Hello! Hellos!!...**

 **I do apologize for not updating...been a rough week...**

 **Been working...cleaning the house...bills...yeah...even my birthday...i totally didnt forget...**

 **T-T...working makes you forget things...**

 **Anywho :D Heres part 5 of the story..i may not continue it but i do have another story! DxC...Total drama...i love the series...hoping that the season coming up will have thwm togetogether again...**

 **DXC shipper all the way!! Love them together..**

 **Till next time!!**

 **Dragon out!**


	6. New Recruits

**"I'm back Ladies and Gents.**

 **I have been stuck in writers block at times buuut...** **I do have some ideas...well stories made up.**

 **Anyways here is part 6 of the story.**

 **It may change up a bit tho instead of Pierce and the Boss saving Zimos it'll be Rebel and the Boss.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own any of the Saints or the game! I only own the OC. Love this game the whole series but I do not own the company!!**

 **Thank you 'w'..**

 **Also..this will be a BossxOC moment...** **and more will happen later..**

 **Now..**

 **Lets begin..**

 **Author's POV:**

After everyone gotten to shore, the group spilt up to find information about the people Oleg talked about.

The Boss and Rebel went off to search for some guy named Zimos. They got into a stolen car and rode around till they came upon a sex house?

The two shared a look of confusion.

"Pierce...you sure this is the right address? This is a fucking sex house! What are you getting at!?" The boss said as she yelled into the phone.

 _"This is what I was told!! This Zimos guy is being held captive by the DeWinter Sisters. You have to find the owner and make him/her talk." Pierce explained. Rebel then grabbed the phone making a snarky comment._

"Gee you sure got 'good resources' Pierce. See you after the job." He hung up before Pierce could say anything. Boss looked at him with a dull face.

Rebel shrugged as the boss pulled up and got out. They headed inside when they saw two gimps at the front desk.

"Hello here for a lapdance? Or private sessions?" One gimp said The boss grimaced.

Rebel had an idea and said that they wanted a private session. Gimp nodded and told them to go ahead.

Once they passed the boss slapped Rebel's Arm he hissed as he looked at her.

"What??"

"You fucking crazy why on earth would I-" He cut her off putting a finger to her lips hushing her.

She glared slapping his hand away.

"Im only doing this to see if we can gwt information out of the goons or the workers." He said as the boss processed it.

She finally got it and patted his shoulder.

"Smart...grosss but smart let's go!" Boss said walking ahead of him. Rebel took a quick glance at the boss' ass nodding then looked around.

They went to the first room walking in on a guy and a dominatrix...

Boss was grossed out while Rebel raised his eyebrows.

"Well...that is something.." The Dom gasped as she looked at the two.

"Sorry only one at a time-" Rebel didnt listen as he yanked the guy by his collar.

The guy was sweaty and covered in an unknown substance. He was laughing like a sadistic person.

"Oh yess!! Please hit me I've been baad hahahah!!!!!" The guy wrapped around the Rebel's leg smiling wide. Rebel pushed on his sweaty face grimacing as he got his leg free he and the boss backed out of the room.

"Never speak of this.." He said the boss snickered as she went to the next room this time she was grabbed as she kicked the guy off of her.

"Sick bastard!" She yelled as she shot the guy then the dom. They walked out and saw MorningStar look at them.

"Well shit.." The two saints ducked behind cover and shot at the MorningStar. Rebel shot at the snipers around the edge while dodging bullets.

Once it was clear they rushed upstairs and busted into a room seeing a gimp on the floor in a doggy position. Rebel grabbed him and forced him to talk.

"H-He's down the hall! T-That's all I know!!!" The gimp said scared shitless as Rebel dropped him.

"Good boy." He said walking away before he turned and shot the gimp in the head.

Boss and Rebel rushed down the hall busting into the room shooting the two MorningStar guards.

Boss grabbed the owner who was wearing a biker vest and chaps. He was scared holding his hands up.

"I-In the Basement thats where he is kept!! Please dont kill me!!" The owner said begging for his life.

Boss let him go but shot his leg so he couldnt stand. He hollered in pain as the side door busted open.

More MorningStar busted in as they fell one by one by the Two saints. Rebel and the boss rushed downstairs into the basement.

They made it to the pony area as Rebel lifted each gimps head.

"How the hell we suppose to find this guy!? He couldn't be anymore destinctive." Rebel said getting pissed and annoyed.

Boss stopped and saw who they were looking for.

"Or just find a Rimstoned 'Z' on his back." Rebel was about to complain when he saw what she talked about.

MorningStar was coming as they hoped on the Cart.

"No time man Moosh!!!' Rebel yelled making Zimos run. They turned shooting the MorningStar that were chasing them on horse carts.

Once it was clear they stopped and helped Zimos out. Rebel tossed him his mic shaped cane.

"This isss a rescue right not some typical gaaangbanng?!?" Zimos said in his mic cane.

Rebel grimaced Shaking his head.

"Why you trying to put an image in my head bro??" Rebel said Boss rolled her eyes telling Rebel to find a moist towel to wipe Zimos hands.

Rebel tossed a pack of wipes and telling Z not to give them back. Boss answered the phone.

"Boss you get him?"

"No, we're having a blast in the fun house." Rebel looked at her then rolled his eyes when she started yelling into the phone knowing it was pierce.

"How the bloody hell did you not know there was Morning Star inside the building!? Errrgh doesn't matter! Were heading back-"

"Hold on boss lady got a text from Shaunds saying that Kenzie found another person who can help."

"Another mission?" Rebel nodded smirking. Boss hung up on pierce as Rebel set the coordinates to the place.

It was an old wrestling house/bar as the pulled up they seen the luchadors and another brute.

The big monster guy ran towards them as both the boss and Rebel jumped out rolling at the car ran straight into the beast.

They started shooting at the monster and dosging flying rocks as rebel ran up kneeing the monater stuffing a grenade in its mouth kicking it back as its head blew up.

Rebel wiped his face as he walked away from the dead thing shooting the rest of the luchadors as they follow a guy in a wrestling outfit into the building.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"You're not a brute..or Killbanes thugs?"

"And your not either?"

"Pff rather be dead than join him." Tires screeched on the ground as the three looked at the staircase. Luchadors and few more brutes rushed in as the shootout began.

 **After the Fight...**

"Are you Angel by any chance?" The boss asked as the guy didn't look at them.

"Who wants to know..? I don't work well with others."

"We're trying to kill Killbane or take him off his high horse." Rebel explained as Angel turned to them both. Examining them.

He turnes and said, "You're not ready." Boss and Rebel were confused as they looked at each other then Angel.

"You. When you're ready meet me back here to start your training." Angel said to Rebel as Rebel raised his eyebrow. Boss talked to him more before heading off to the HQ to meet the rest.

 **Back at HQ..**

"As of right now we are new to the city which is why I have brought renforcements to help us out. Talk to these guys if you need something to do...

This is our time...Lets get this shit started!!" Boss raised her fist as so sid the others.

 **Hello~**

 **Been a bit since I did this story heh...**

 **Anyway Merry Christmas!!**

 **My present to you!!!**

 **I will admit..might be short and kinda boring but next one should be better..**

 **Hopefully..**

 **Anywho have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!**

 **Dragon out~**


End file.
